Through the Looking Glass
by NorthChild97
Summary: The person looking at him was not his reflection.  It was his mother, his dead mother.  When Harry travels back in time to the day his parents died he can't help but meddle in time.  But how will his life and the wizarding world be changed by his actions?
1. Discovery

**Through the Looking Glass**

**Summary: The person looking back at him was not his reflection. It was his mother. His dead mother. When Harry travels back in time to the day his parents died he can't help but meddle in time. But how will his life and the wizarding world be changed by his actions.**

**(This story is set during the second year at Hogwarts)**

**I do not own Harry Potter but I'm pretty sure a confundus charm on JK Rowling might change that...MWHAAAAA! (Btw, I shotgun Harry Potter if the end of the world comes and I am the only person alive...oh yeah...I'm not kidding... :P)**

**Chapter 1 – The Discovery**

It was a cold Wednesday afternoon and the Gryffindors and Slytherins were traipsing down into the dungeons for their Potions lesson. For the Gryffindors it was an open opportunity for Snape to torment them and when they walked into the dungeons the conditions were hostile. Snape was pacing the room and the expression on his face was as if someone had just force-fed him a large bottle of skele-grow. He had just had a rather...stressful lesson which involved a group of first years...dropping a shrinking potion on his robes...let's just say it was a very uncomfortable moment for him. So anyway...Snape was in a foul mood so to the Gryffindors it was pretty much a death sentence. When they took their places Neville accidentally dropped his book on the ground and immediately Snape took 10 points from Gryffindor. The beginning of the lesson was not going well.

Harry had just had Quidditch practice at lunch so was absolutely shattered, so when Snape turned to the blackboard to write the instructions for the potion they were making, Harry lay his head down on the desk and started to doze off. After about five minutes, Harry stretched and sat up, only to find Snape looming over him and Hermione and Ron already working on the potion.

'Potter! What are you supposed to be doing, may I ask?' barked Snape

Harry quickly stole a glance at the blackboard and said, 'Making a wolfsbane potion'.

'You will address me as sir when I speak to you Potter. 10 points from Gryffindor'

A loud groan went up amongst the Gryffindors just as Harry looked up at Snape and retorted, 'Well, if I have to address _you_ as sir, I would very much like you to address _me_ as Harry..._sir_'.

Hermione shot him a warning look that seemed to scream '_why the hell are you messing with a teacher_?', but Ron looked as if he wanted to burst with laughter. Malfoy just looked as if Christmas had come early.

'Potter! You dare disobey _me_? 50 points from Gryffindor and a week worth of detentions. Now, pack up all your books and go back to your dormitory.'

'Yes, sir'

Just as Harry was about to walk out of the dungeon, Snape turned to him with a sinister smile on his face and called him back. As Harry turned back round, Snape said, 'Your father was a troublemaker from day one. He thought himself far too superior amongst all us "mortals". He was a big-headed pig and a jerk...no wonder he ended up being blown up.'

'You shut up about my father! You shut up now. He was ten times the man you will ever be.'

And with that he stormed out of the dungeons before he could be given any more punishments.

When Harry entered his dormitory his eyes were immediately drawn to a strange object lying on his bed. He knew that he hadn't left it there that morning, in fact; he had never seen it before. As he got nearer to it, he could see that it was a looking glass. Suddenly, a face appeared in it. A face with long red hair and green eyes. A face with the exact same eyes as his. The person looking at him was not his reflection though. It was his mother. His dead mother.

Suddenly his mother disappeared out of the frame so Harry picked the looking glass up. Without any warning Harry was sucked into nothingness. The only thing that gave away that Harry was in the dormitory a minute ago was his pile of books scattered on the floor.

His feet hit solid ground and for a moment he felt disorientated, the world was blurry and his head felt foggy. But then he realised that his glasses were on the floor and no longer on his face. He fumbled for them on the ground and after finally finding them he shoved them back onto his face. As he grew more familiar with his surroundings, he could tell that he was in the middle of a garden in broad daylight. He stood up to look into the window and what he saw was probably the most unexpected thing he could have ever imagined...(_btw, it was not Voldemort dancing round in a pair of knickers singing along to high school musical, just thought I had to let you know). _It was his mother carrying a little boy. A little boy with raven hair and startling green emerald eyes. It was him as a baby.

Suddenly the pieces started to fit together for Harry but he was still very much confused. The TV was on in the living room and the news rolled on. It showed some minor news bulletins but then a news reporter reporting from Bulgaria came onscreen,

'_Today, the 31__st__ October, we have received devastating reports of..._'

But that's all Harry needed to hear. That one sentence was enough. He had enough clues to work out where he was, why and when. He had been transported back in time to the day his parents died. His parents...suddenly a plan came to Harry, a plan he knew would surely have consequences but was worth a shot if it meant he would have his parents back...

Without even realising he was doing it, Harry walked up to the front door and knocked on it. He felt kind of stupid...what was he going to say?

'_Hello, I'm your son from the future and I just thought you would like to know that you are going to die today'_

Even in his head it sounded stupid but he had to warn them. If only he could warn them then maybe they would escape and...

Just as he was planning what to say the door opened and his mother stood there. Her face was a mask of partly horror but partly inquisition. For a moment she just stood there and Harry was able to take in her profile. Her hair, falling gently past her shoulders was a smouldering red that matched her almond-shaped green eyes. She was fairly tall and skinny but she had a nervous smile on her face, a bit like a child who had just discovered something they really did not understand.

Harry could see the disbelief in her eyes as she quickly took him in, the disbelief turning into wonder and then...he really couldn't tell. After standing and staring at each other for a couple of minutes Harry decided he really had to tell her what was going to happen that evening.

'Hi, I'm Harry...and I'm your son from the...future. I know that you probably don't trust me but I have to warn you. Tonight, Voldemort will come to your house. He'll kill dad and then turn to you. You give up your life for me, and I survive with only this scar.

With that he pointed to the scar on his forehead and then looked up to his mother to see what her reaction was.

I'm taken to Aunt Petunia's house where I then have to live until I get the letter from Hogwarts. You have to run...hide...anything. Please mum, you have to believe me...you just have to.'

By the time Harry had finished this speech; Lily had tears in her eyes and reached out to stroke Harry's cheek.

'Of course I believe you baby. Thank you for warning us, I'll get your dad and we'll go into hiding. Thank you for warning us.'

She planted a kiss on the top of Harry's head and warmth spread through his body. Before she turned to go back inside she said,

'Harry, sweetie, no matter what happens, I'll always love you and I am so proud of you. You just remember that, OK?'

All Harry could do was nod his head, as tears were threatening to spill from his already overfilled eyes.

Lily then called James out of the house where he gave Lily the '_what the hell is happening_' look. Lily just said that she would explain later and after giving Harry one last fleeting kiss on his cheek she grabbed James' hand, he was holding younger Harry, and they apparated.

They apparated just like that and Harry knew that deep down, he had just saved his parents. After savouring the first real happy moment he had had in all of his life, he bent down and picked up the looking glass, ready to go back to his own time, but not realising what he had just done and the effects that it would have on the wizarding world. And with that, he was travelling back to his own dimension where things for Harry were about to get a bit out of control...

**Please R&R and I welcome all constructive criticism. Hope you liked it and a promise I will upload another chapter within a week: P But remember...whatever you do... PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! :D** ** If you liked this story, tell all your friends about it too!**


	2. Author's Note

**AN.**

**Hi guys! So sorry for not updating in absolutely ages but things in my life have got real hectic. Going back to school and realising that this year's work is absolute ****, dislocating my knee in assembly on the fourth day back (not fun at all), getting told I have to be on crutches for minimum 6 weeks, no sport until after xmas, and to top it all off I am coming down with tonsillitis. Oh yeah, and my birthday is on Friday... Happy 14****th**** to moi...**

**Anyway, my knee is mending but I am seriously thinking about suing the hospital due to the fact that I have dislocated my knee twice before this time and the flippin 'qualified' doctors didn't realise. Grrrrrrrr...**

**Back to the point. I will update as soon as possible but am not promising anytime soon. Will update at least once before the beginning of October though.**

**Thanks for reviewing and putting the story on alert keep on reading and writing...**

**Lil-miss-crazy97**


	3. What the HELL did I just do?

**Through the Looking Glass**

**Summary: The person looking back at him was not his reflection. It was his mother. His dead mother. When Harry travels back in time to the day his parents died he can't help but meddle in time. But how will his life and the wizarding world be changed by his actions.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything else for that matter, yah da yah da yah...**

**Anyway...thanks to people who actually reviewed the chapter...I got lots of people who added it to their favourites and story alerts but only 2 reviews. Even in my weird mind that doesn't add up...PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 2 – What the HELL have I just done?**

As Harry's feet landed on the dormitory floor, he knew at once that something was not right. Outside there were cloaked figures that were swirling around in the mist, their faces completely hidden beneath their hoods. Harry tried to think back to his Defence against the Dark Arts classes, but struggled to think of anything due to the fact that he was up against two years of teachers, one of which had had a parasite named Voldy-mouldy-mort stuck on the back of his head, the other only succeeded in getting the class attacked by Cornish Pixies in their first lesson. Harry's choices were really not looking good. When Harry was contemplating his...lack of...good teachers, the floor from under Harry shuddered as a massive explosion exploded outside. He could hear shouts and screams from the castle echoing around the stone walls. As he walked through the deserted common room he passed by a mirror and what he saw was a major shock...He did a re-take but it just wasn't there...His hand moved up to his forehead and his had brushed over it. His scar was gone.

_**Meanwhile...**_

'Homework', barked Snape, 'Write me three rolls of parchment on the uses of Wolfsbane Potion and then read chapter 3 of "Potions and Antidotes: Friend or Foe".

A loud groan went up through the dungeon that was then quickly stifled as Snape's face bore a resemblance of someone about to Cruicio a long-term enemy. The class filed out of the gloomy classroom and immediately there was uproar amongst the Gryffindors as they moaned about how many points they had lost because of Harry flipping Potter. What's so special about him anyway? Anyway, what was he even yelling at Snape about?

Ron and Hermione were especially puzzled.

"It's not normally like Harry to walk out of a lesson like that; I do hope he's ok"

"HERMIONE! For bloody hell's sake. Just because someone walks out of a lesson does not mean that the person in bloody question has a bloody incurable illness."

"It's a _terminal _illness you...you...idiot Ronald."

And with that, Hermione stomped back to the Gryffindor common room with Ron trailing slightly behind her with a look like a little lost puppy has when he's just been kicked.

When they walked into the common room, other people from all different years were just milling around but Harry was sitting in front of the fireplace with his head in his hands. Tears were falling silently down his cheeks.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Hermione said as she was walking slowly towards him.

Harry took his head out of his hands and brushed away his fringe. "Look at me. What do you notice that is so different? Just look at me. I look hideous."

With puzzled expressions Hermione and Ron looked between one another, silently communicating that Harry had gone just a tad mad.

"Harry mate, you look no different to normal."

Harry looked bewildered for a few minutes and then a look of horror passed over his face. "You mean...Voldemort is still alive. You don't remember anything do you?"

"Okay Harry. You've seriously lost it. Voldemort has been gaining power since we've been born. He always has been alive. And what do you mean by 'you don't remember anything'?" Hermione was almost on the verge of losing it. Never before had she been so puzzled and confused about something. "FOR MERLIN'S PANTS SAKE HARRY. Just talk sense. We have no flippin' idea of what is going on!"

Harry looked at Ron for a bit of support before getting ready to face the dragon-like Hermione. "Okay, I'll start at the beginning then. We were in Potions and Snape was already in a foul mood. He asked me a question and when I answered I forgot to use 'sir'. He blew off on one and started to take points off Gryffindor and gave me a week worth of detentions. I then told him that if I was to call him sir I would like him to call me Harry, not Potter."

At this point Hermione looked as if she was about to faint. "HARRY! What the hell were you doing that for? Talking back to _Snape. _You must have been out of your mind."

But Ron just looked thrilled at the prospect of finally someone getting the guts to talk back to Snape.

"Anyway, let me continue. He got really annoyed with me so sent me to my dormitory for me to calm down. When I got in there I saw a looking-glass lying on my bed. I had not ever seen it before so when I looked in it I got the shock of my life. I saw my _mother _in it. I was so astounded that I picked it up to look at her closer and..."

Ron interrupted Harry. "Wait. Why did you want to see your mother? You only saw her in the summer holidays, didn't you?"

"Ron, my parents are dead. They died when I was only one year old. Voldemort killed them. He tried to kill me as well, but the curse backfired and I was left with a scar on my forehead. Anyway, back to the story. When I picked up the mirror I was almost...sucked into it and then I landed on hard ground. I looked around and I could see a house with the lounge curtains open and the TV was on. Without thinking I walked over to the window and looked in. I was just in time to see the news. They said the date. And it was the date my parents were killed. I saw my mother walking into the lounge with me as a baby and I knew that I couldn't let them die again. I know that they were killed at night, and it was just past 11 o'clock so I knocked on the door and my mother came to the door. I told her everything that is going to happen so they went into hiding...I just don't know what to do now. My scar is gone. I'm not really me now am I? Do you think I could ever go back to my real time?"

Harry said all of this without allowing Ron or Hermione to talk so when he stopped the questions started. After he had answered them all, Hermione gave a sudden gasp and said "Harry. You meddled with time didn't you? Well, wizards or witched that meddle with time generally get stuck in the new time they are in now. There's only one way...no...it would be too risky, but maybe..."

"For bloody hell's sake Hermione. Just tell us" said Ron.

"No, I can't right now. I need to think about it, but if it works..." Hermione drifted off into a thought-filled land whilst Harry and Ron just looked at each other.

The trio had not realised how full the common room had become when they were talking and when they finally broke out into the real world once more, they were astounded to see the whole common room full. Suddenly, Professor McGonagall cam bursting through the doors with half of her hair coming unpinned.

"Right Gryffindors. We're evacuating. Voldemort is preparing to take over the castle and we need to get you to your family safely. First and second years follow me quickly. Prefects, order the rest of the house into their separate year groups quickly. I will be back in five minutes.

As they were walking along the corridors friends were wishing each other good luck and saying final goodbyes. Many were hugging and had their arms around one another until they finally reached Dumbledore's study.

The stone gargoyle, without moving its mouth said "Password".

"We're evacuating you blithering idiot. Just let us through." said Professor McGonagall.

"Feel free then..."

As they hurried up the winding stone staircase they were suddenly in Dumbledore's office.

"Okay children. Hurry up. Minerva, go back and get the third and fourth years as quickly as possible. Hogwarts is going to enter a very unpleasant stage of its life. Okay. We're going to do this in alphabetical order" said Dumbledore

The names were called and when Hermione's was called, she gave Harry a massive hug and told him that she had an idea in her head. Finally, after seemingly hours but in fact it was only a couple of minutes, Harry's name was called.

"Right Harry. Step into the fire, throw a handful of this powder down and say where you need to go. "

"Uh...but Dumbledore. I have no idea where I have to go. I kinda don't know where my parents are. I thought my parents were actually dead until about an hour ago" Harry said, but mumbled the last part.

"Not to worry Harry, not to worry. Let me just quickly use the floo directory. It was specially made for me. Did you know that? Okay, P...Pa...Pe...Pi...Po...almost there...ah, Potter. Got it. Okay. It's Grimmauld Place. Take a handful of the power and step into the fire. Say it very clearly and you will soon be there. Good luck young one."

Harry glanced nervously at Ron and then threw down the powder at the same time saying "Grimmauld Place".

The green fire engulfed him and suddenly he was falling, falling, falling...and suddenly he was on a carpet in a house.

Someone helped him up but he couldn't really see properly because his glasses were cracked.

"Oh Harry! Harry! I was so worried darling."

"We got you away in the nick of time Harry."

Harry looked up and he didn't even need his glasses to tell him this.

"Hi mum, dad. I've missed you so much!"

And before he could stop himself, he broke down crying in his mum's arms, the first time he could ever do it in his entire life.

**So...what did you think? Good enough? Sorry you had to wait so long but it's finally up. Will update as soon as possible but not promising anything because my internet keeps playing up. I hoped you liked it PLEASE REVIEW!**

**lil-miss-crazy97**


End file.
